De aquella obsesión
by Loca Demierda
Summary: Sobre lo que piensan acerca de Draco y Harry. Drarry. Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Blaise.
1. Pansy

**PANSY**

Draco me toma de la mano.

_Qué raro._

La verdad, no lo hace por mí. Lo hace por Potter. Porque él siempre me toma de la mano cada vez que Potter está cerca.

Sé que Potter le gusta, es obvio. No estoy ciega y, además, conozco a Draco desde pequeña. Sé lo que piensa, lo que desea, lo que le disgusta. Sé a que cosas y personas les tiene cariño; y admito que son pocas: su madre, Blaise, yo y, talvez, su padre.

Es por éso que sonrío. No porque Draco me tome de la mano, sino porque lo hace para darle celos a una persona que le importa.

A veces me da risa toda esta situación. No sé si Draco lo hace concientemente o ni siquiera se ha enterado de que le atrae el niño-que-vivió.

_¿Obsesión?_ Talvez.

Solo espero que algún día se le quite la estupidez y se de cuenta de que desea a Potter.

Esperemos que _algún día_ sea pronto.


	2. Hermione

**HERMIONE**

Anoche Harry volvió muy tarde. Suerte que me quede despierta leyendo.

"_¿Dónde estabas?_" Le pregunté.

"_Caminando_" Respondió sonriendo.

Sé que no fue a caminar. Sé que no fue al lago, ni con Dumbledore, ni a ningún otro lugar que me haya dicho. Sé que lo fue a ver a él. Porque puede que a los demás sí, pero a mí no me pasan desapercibidas esas marcas en su cuello, ni las miradas que en el Gran Comedor le lanza. Ni tampoco que cada vez que están cerca, cuando pelean, se les puede ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa a ambos. Aprovechan cada oportunidad para rozarse y, como vi en una ocasión mientras seguía a Harry, besarse.

Sé que esta enamorado. Es mi mejor amigo, me doy cuenta.

No estoy enojada, para nada lo estoy. Más bien me siento feliz. Feliz de que haya sido capaz de encontrar una persona que lo ame.

Porque se aman, de eso estoy segura. Se nota en su mirada, todos los días sus ojos tienen un brillo de felicidad que jamás había visto.

Es por eso que simplemente me encojo de hombros cada vez que Harry me dice donde, supuestamente, se encontraba.

Algún día tendré el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle: _Lo sé_.


	3. Blaise

**BLAISE**

Draco mira fijamente a Potter. Intenta _disimular, _pero eso no está funcionando, para nada. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo mira? ¡Si hasta los Hufflepuffs de primero lo han notado!

Lo COME, literalmente, con la mirada. Lo observa por completo, lo desnuda, ¡Y lo viola! Aunque no creo que Potter ponga demasiada resistencia. Si también se nota que se deja comer.

Y esos dos ingenuos creyendo que su secreto, es _secreto. _¡Ja! Si los Hufflepuffs lo saben, deben saberlo hasta en Rusia.

Personalmente, creo que no hacen mala pareja. Es más, en mí opinión, se ven sexys juntos. Digo, dos _enemigos _teniendo sexo, es _muy _sensual.

Potter no está _nada mal. _Y Draco… Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, es la perfección personificada, según varias chicas.

¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Draco ha…? ¿Draco ha _sonreído_?

Oh, alerta, alerta. Se me ha pasado por la mente que esta _relación _es… algo más que sexo. Pero, no es así… ¿no?

¡Ah! ¡Potter también sonrió! ¡Y Draco apartó la mirada! ¡RUBORIZADO!

Demonios, es más serio de lo que creí.

Suspiro.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, Draco nunca ha tenido una relación seria, y creo que sería bueno para él intentar ser monógamo. _Intentar, _dije_._

Talvez deba comenzar a escuchar a Granger, después de todo, ella me dijo que al final terminarían juntos; por supuesto, jamás le creí. Pero ahora veo que me… err, equivoqué. Uf, es difícil decirlo. En realidad, yo siempre apoyé a Weasley, aunque ahora veo que él se equivocó también. ¡Ja! Pelirrojo idiota. Con su… cabello pelirrojo y sus cientos de pecas que lo hacen ver… jodidamente adorable. Oh, y esos ojos azules que te atraviesan cuando posan su mirada en ti. Y esos labios… Merlín, tengo ganas de morderlos y lamerlos hasta que… Espera. Un. Momento. ¿Qué DIABLOS fue lo que dije? ¿Qué sus pecas… y sus ojos… ¡y sus labios!

Ya… me estoy homosexualisando. ¿Existe ésa palabra, verdad? De acuerdo, no importa.

Volviendo al tema de Draco y Potter…

Sinceramente, les deseo lo mejor. Su vida siempre ha tenido baches, pero han logrado superarlos. Espero que sean felices, juntos.

Err… eso ha sonado _demasiado _Gryffindor. ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Lo retiro!

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios tan bonitos, de veras, gracias.<p>

Espero que este capítulo no los haya desepcionado.

Y sí, hay un ligero toque de Blaise x Ron, espero no les moleste.

Err, bueno, espero sus comentarios, si gustan dejar alguno (indirecta: dejen comentario o los denuncio(?))

Y también, a los que leen mis fics (si es que alguien los lee) "Jodidamente Perfecto" y "Fanatismo, entre otras cosas" que sepan que los siguientes capítulos ya están en proceso. Lo que sucede es que yo había hecho como cinco capítulos de cada historia, pero no sé por qué, la computadora se me estropeó y perdí todo. Además los capítulos eran los más largos que jamás había escrito. Ahora ya estoy intentando renovar todo. Lamento las molestias.


	4. Ron

**Bueno, he aquí el ultimo capitulo de estos pequeños cuatro Drabble. Este es el más est****úpido que he hecho en toda mi vida. Bueno, Ron tampoco tiene los pensamientos más inteligentes de todo el gigantesco universo que digamos… Err, bueno, contiene lenguaje algo maduro. (**_**La palabra sexo y follar, nomás) **_**Si quieren, léanlo, si no, haya van.**

**-OoOoO-**

Ugh, voy a vomitar, por Merlín. Esos dos… se VIOLAN con la mirada. Ash, por Merlín, ¿no pueden hacerlo en otra parte? ¡Búsquense un cuarto! Err, no, espera, ¡Harry! No lo dije en serio, no busques un… Un momento, Harry no puede escucharme, estoy pensando _dentro de mi mente. _De acuerdo, quede como un estúpido. Afortunadamente, nadie pudo notarlo.

…

Oh Merlín. ¿Acabo de ver a Malfoy sonrojándose? De acuerdo, es el fin del mundo, creo que juntaré a toda mi familia y haremos algún sacrificio como ritual para que el Dios de la muerte nos permita sobrevivir… Bueno, no es cierto. Pero vamos, ver a Draco-soy-el-Dios-del-sexo-Malfoy sonrojándose no es muy común en estos tiempos que digamos.

Ah, y allí al lado esta su amiguito Blaise… ¡Zabini! Zabini… él también los está mirando, pero el sonríe.

Que… bonita sonrisa tiene. Sí, le hacen positos, o como sea que llamen, en sus mejillas. Y sus ojos, por Merlín, son tan negros como la noche… Noche… cama, cuerdas, sexo. ¡Wow! ¡Wow, wow, wow, wooooow! ¿Sexo? Lo de cama, cuerdas y noche te acepto, ¿pero sexo? ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Harry me está volviendo gay! ¡Con sus… suspiros de quinceañera enamorada y sus…! Bueno, en realidad actúa completamente normal, ni una pizca de feminidad. Pero aún así… ¿Será algún virus? Err, no, no creo.

Pero… sólo míralo. Con su mirada fija en esos dos… Merlín, se ve tan sexy. Y el verde le queda como anillo al dedo. Me encantaría tirarlo en mi cama, atarlo con cuerdas y violarlo hasta el cansancio, y si los otros se quejan, pues que les den.

No, ¡compórtate heterosexualmente, Ron! Oh, Merlín, esa sonrisa prepotente…

Ya. A la mierda el heterosexualismo. Hoy mismo luego de la cena, me lo follo, o él me folla a mi.

Sinceramente me da lo mismo, pero habrá sexo.


	5. Capitulo extra Harry

**HARRY**

Muy bien, Harry, debes decírselo. Tranquilo, no es tan difícil. Merlín… se vetan lindo. Bien, ya esta frente a ti, solo debes decirle lo que piensas.

_Draco, te amo. Por __Merlín que te amo. Quería decírtelo unos días atrás, pero no me animaba. Desde la primera vez que me besaste me enamoré completamente de ti. Quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, no quiero separarme, quiero besarte cada vez que lo necesite. Quiero poder ir caminando contigo de la mano, por más cursi que te parezca, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que me hagas el amor todas las noches, que me susurres que tú también me amas, que me necesitas. Quiero poder mirarte a todas horas del día y la noche. Quiero acariciar tus hermosos cabellos rubios, acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo._

_Te amo, y no creo que sea pasajero. Tu me haz mostrado lo que es el placer, la tristeza… me haz mostrado lo que es el amor._

_Por favor, ámame tu también, ¿acaso no lo merezco?_

Ahora díselo Harry… vamos.

- Te amo.

¿Eso es lo único que sale de mis labios? ¿Y todas esas palabras que pensaba decirte, y el discurso y las cursiladas? Solo dije te amo. Y a pesar de que solo te dije eso… tú te me acercas y me rodeas con tus brazos. Me besas la mejilla, y siento que con sollo esas dos palabras, haz logrado descifrar todo mi discurso, siento que haz logrado descifrar mi corazón.

**-OoOoO-**

Bueno, hola a todos/as los que leyeron mis cortitos drabbles. Me encantaron sus comentarios, de verdad les agradezco por todas las cosas lindas que dijeron, los amo *-*

Ah, si, a lo que iba. Aqui les dejo un capitulo extra por un pedido que me hizo xonyaa11. Espero que te guste cariño. No fui muy original, lo admito, y de seguro quedo feito, o no tan bonito como crei que quedaria. Espero que a todos les guste. Si alguien quiere, ¿Hago o no uno desde el punto de vista de Draco? (Tecnicamente, ya lo tengo hecho, solo falta subirlo, si lo desean).

Adios.


	6. Capitulo extra Draco

**DRACO**

- Te amo.

Oh Merlín, lo dijiste. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por eso? Sólo son dos palabras, pero se que en tu interior quieres compartir más cosas, pero no te atreves.

Sé lo que piensas, se que querías decirme muchas más cosas, por mas estúpidas que luego me parezcan.

No me importa.

Te abrazo lentamente, de seguro en mi cara hay una gran sonrisa. Te beso en la mejilla, respondiendo a tu silenciosa pregunta… _¿Tú me amas?_

Claro que te amo, estúpido Gryffindor, ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta? Si todos los días te observaba de reojo, deseando que tú dieras la vuelta. Y cuando lo hacías, te miraba fijamente, tú me sonreías y sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Tu también me abrazas, nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, no se cuanto.

Y así quedamos, ambos abrazados en medio de un pasillo desolado en medio de la oscuridad.

**-OoOoO-**

Bueno, este es el fin de esta serie de Drabbles. Si, lo se, fue demasiado cursi. Pero realmente en el momento en que escribi este drabble, me di cuenta de que en el interior de Draco tambien hay sentimientos puros y -por mas que parezca imposible- pensamientos rosas. Si fue demasiado cursi, comenten acerca de eso, si les parecio bien, tambien comenten, por favor. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y me dieron animos para seguir ecribiendo estos tontitos drabbles. Espero que puedan apsarse por mi perfil y revisar alguna otra de mis historias -que ya son 45, ¡vaya!-.

Adios a todos; Genevieve.


End file.
